


Bonding Moment

by AliceMercy2016 (orphan_account)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AliceMercy2016
Summary: Just a quick drabble I made.





	Bonding Moment

Keith carries his team mate to the infirmary while Lance is babbling nonsense: “And did you know that humans become taller in space, due to the lack of gravity? And did you know that you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met?”  
“Stop talking nonsense.”  
”You are smart, fearless and an amazing pilot. You always know what to do.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Hell yeah you do. I always wanted to be like you. You are just so cool and stupidly handsome.”  
“Lance, you have a concussion. You need to get into the pod.”  
“Please don’t go.”  
“I won’t.”


End file.
